Emily Potter: The Early Years
by HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond
Summary: Emily Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter, is one day kidnapped after a traumatic hospital experience. In the process, she makes new friends, is given an amazing power, and meets three someones who may or may not be linked to her ever so mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction, so go easy on me, please?**

* * *

_Pain._

That was the first thing that registered in young Emily's mind as she lay on the ground of the cold floor. It was pain beyond normal human comprehension, but Emily was no "normal" human being. Oh no. At just a mere 8 years old, she was already stronger than most men, could solve the hardest problems in minutes, and was one of the kindest people on the planet. Someone had once told her that her heart would kill her one day.

_How ironic, _she thought, _that the one thing that keeps you alive would be the end of you._ Someone had told her that, but Emily struggled to remember what her name was. _Tiffany Rynes? Trisha Rowne? _She tried with all her might to remember. She raked her mind for clues. _Black hair. Bright blue eyes. A young face, too young to lose her innocence. _Yet, that was the one of the many things Emily had sacrificed for her, as well as for several others.

As if her mind was on a timer, she felt herself fade in and out of conciseness. The last thing Emily recalled before she blacked out was the name, HER name. It was like it was stamped into place, like a F on that paper you worked so hard on, only to fail. It was the name of her best friend, and fellow prisoner.

_Tristan Riddle._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Yes, no, maybe so? FYI, this is about Harry's twin sister, and yes, I will explain how she got there. If you have any other questions, leave them in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where It All Began...

**Disclaimer: Since I'm neither J.K. Rowling nor Marvel, I don't own most of these characters (except for a few people I made up for the purpose of this story). If I did, I wouldn't be on this site...**

* * *

_Two__ Months Earlier..._

* * *

"Get up!" a shrill voice came from the other side of the cupboard door.

Emily heard "Aunt" Petunia unlock the latch on the door before she walked away, her heel's click-clack echoing off the high walls. She was so mean, Emily hardly considered her family at this point in time.

Emily heard a groan from beside her, and turned to see her twin brother, Harry, turning over in their makeshift bed. His black, messy hair was quite the contrast to Emily's flaming red locks. The two looked almost nothing alike. In fact, the only traits they shared were their emerald, almond shaped eyes and a lightning bolt scar that ran horizontaly across their forehead. Both were extremely skinny from lack of food, but it was hard to tell, when they looked like they were drowning in Dudley's hand me down clothes. Their looks were one of they many things their relatives despised. They had hated them ever since they been left on their doorstep. Convinced that the twosome had something to do with it (how could they, they had only been 1?) and as punishment, had banished them to the cupboard, where they now had slept for the past 7 years.

"Come on, Harry. We need to make breakfast," Emily sighed, lightly shaking him for good measure.

"One more minute..." he replied, his voice muffled from talking into the pillow.

She blew some of her hair out of her face before looking down at him. Finally deciding that he wasn't getting up, she said, "All right, but just this once. Make sure you come out to help me set the table." Not waiting for a reply, she pulled her very oversized clothes on and stepped into the hall. Walking into the kitchen she surveyed the scene she had grow all too familiar with. "Uncle" Vernon sat at the dining table, reading his morning newspaper his slightly bald heading poking on top. He was a very beefy man, which he had explained by saying that he had "big bones". He had brown hair, with a mustache stretched across his face. His black beady eyes gave you the impression of coals gone out after a fire. Dudley, his equally large son, was sitting on the sofa, watching some program on the telly that Emily knew not the name of. He had black hair from his mum, but the black eyes of his father. Petunia, Vernon's wife, had chin length black curled hair, and sharp blue eyes, which she uses for spying on their neighbors. She was placing everything Emily would need to make breakfast with on the counter before turning to her.

"You better not burn anything," she warned giving Emily a look that clearly said, _Or Else_.

"I would never dream of it.." she retorted, already fed up with Petunia's ever so sour mood. She then turned around and started to make the pancake batter.

Soon enough, wonderful smells filled the kitchen, spilling into the hall and sitting room, luring out Harry and Dudley.

"I'll set the table, you finish the bacon," Harry said to her, before grabbing four plates from the shelves.

Emily nodded, and turned back to the bacon, and was met with a horrendous sight. Flames danced across the frying pan, turning the strips of meat to shriveled clumps of black char.

"Look what you've done girl!" Vernon barked, slamming his forgotten newspaper onto the table. Grabbing a bucket of water, he flung it at the stove, and the frying pan and Emily were equally soaked.

With a crazed look in this eyes, he said, "Dudley, go grab your baseball bat. I need to teach this pathetic excuse for a human being some _respect." _He spat the last part into her face, before dragging her out of the kitchen into the adjoining, hardly ever used dining room, leaving in his wake an equally furious Petunia and Harry, but for different reasons.

Within minutes, Dudley returned, giving Vernon his bat before smirking at Emily triumphantly and leaving the room.

Now that they were alone, Vernon raised the bat and swung.

_Crack._

A stinging, burning sensation shot up Emily's left arm, her elbow throbbing from the blow.

_Crack._

This time it was her right ankle, and so on. Strike after strike, she felt her body begin to bruise, until Vernon hit her head, and she fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Harry with it into room. Catching sight of Emily, crouched down on his knees. Trying his best to act calm, he smoothed her hair back, before telling her, "It'll be ok, Emily, everything will be ok..."

That was the last thing she heard before everything faded to black...

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

The sound was comforting to Emily, as she regained conciseness. Slowing opening her eyes, she was met with a blinding light. Soon they adjusted and Emily gathered in her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed, and the monitor that she heard was hooked to her, beeping every time her heart thumped in her chest on her left. In the front right corner, a desk sat, with a large computer on top. In the front left, a closed door resided, a brown contrast compared to the sterling white walls.

"Hello there, sweetie," a voice said from Emily's right, and she turned to meet its owner. Standing there was a tall female with shoulder length brown hair swept back with a pink and purple checkered headband and soft, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white coat that fell to her ankles, and underneath, a grass green tee shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of tan cowboy boots. Pinned to her chest was a name card that read: _Dr. Julie Cloud_.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired, peering over the top of her clipboard. She was gazing at her every few seconds, and then scribbling something Emily could not see onto the paper.

"Umm, fine, I guess.." she replied hesitantly, the memories of why she was there flooding back to her.

"Well, your x-ray scans we did say otherwise," she sighed, pulling up something up on the computer and writing something else down as well.

"What's the damage?" Emily asked, curious, yet nervous to know.

"Well, a broken elbow and ankle, three cracked ribs, and several bruises. We also checked and found that you have been severely malnourished, something that could be deadly if not treated," she listed off.

Emily sighed. Of course they would of noticed that.

"For now," she continued, "you will need to stay here until you recover."

"How long will that be?" she asked yet again, liking the feeling of questioning someone without the fear of being yelled at.

"About a month, give or take," she answered, giving Emily a sad smile, before pulling a syringe out of her pocket, a cream coloured fluid residing inside.

"This is a pain killer that will put you to sleep," the doctor answered, as if reading her mind. "It will make sure you won't be able to feel anything while we do some surgery."

Then, she poked to needle into Emily's arm and inserted to fluid into her body. Immediately, she felt woozy, and saw the world spin around her, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Emily's punishment is quite cruel, I had a hard time writing it. Any questions? Put it in the comments!**

**iluvharrypotter: Thanks! I appreciate your support!**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Living Alone

Chapter 2: Living Alone

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I'm not Marvel or J.K. Rowling so, yeah...**

* * *

The following morning, Emily awoke to a stinging sensation in her stomach. She looked down and saw a large row of stitches across her belly. She then looked up and noticed that the room was void of all people. The monitor was now disconnected and sat in a corner, ready for use. The desktop was open to a very extensive file, and Emily could just make out the title of it. _Patient 39274 Spleen Transplant. _Her eyes widened. She felt bad for whoever had to have that done.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Cloud walked in. She was now decked out in her traditional coat, a yellow and pink striped tee shirt, black yoga pants, and a pair of black converse sneakers. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and a grave expression on her face. The doctor followed Emily's gaze and when they rested on the desktop, she sighed.

"So, now that you already know, I suppose I can just move on to the next patient," she said, giving Emily a small smile and turning to leave.

"Already know what?" she questioned, not liking where this was going.

"About your spleen transplant," she answered matter of factly.

"You never said I needed a new spleen," it was a statement, not a question.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry. We found a match rather quickly. It's already in, if you haven't noticed," she responded, purposefully avoiding Emily's gaze as she shuffled some papers on the desk.

Emily didn't respond for a few seconds, processing this new information. Finally, she asked, "Whose was it?"

"That," Dr. Cloud replied, "is classified." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Emily sat quite still, trying to figure out whose spleen she now had. She didn't doubt for a second that Harry had volunteered, but something told her it wasn't his.

Quickly growing bored, she contemplated whether or not to wait for the doctor to come back. She finally decided not to, and lied down, taking a well deserved nap.

* * *

The next few weeks passed fairly quickly for Emily, what with daily check-ups with Dr. Cloud, reading new books, and Harry's routine visits. In fact, the only interesting event happened three weeks after Emily found out about her new spleen.

That fateful morning, she was sitting up, reading a fiction novel when Dr. Cloud walked into the room. She looked frazzled, but Emily just assumed it had been a late night. Her hair had been badly combed, and her wrinkled navy tee shirt and denim jeans looked like they had been on the floor overnight. Her white coat was hanging lopsided off her shoulders, and she had on mismatched socks and green lace up sneakers.

"Good morning," she smiled at the doctor, but Julie simply blinked at her before taking a deep breath.

"Listen, my boss was talking to your guardians about the cost of your visit, but they refused to pay," she paused, looking rather troubled before resuming, "but, I offered to drive you somewhere within ten miles. Do you have someplace in mind?"

Emily gazed into space, thinking, before replying, "Yes, I do." She then stepped out of bed and followed the docter through the hall, down a couple flights of stairs, and into the parking lot. Her light yellow sundress and sandals from Julie weren't really meant for taking long walks, but they would have to do. There was no time to turn back now.

From there, she led Emily to a silver BMW beetle, unlocking the doors and gesturing for her to get inside.

"Where do you want to go?" she questioned, after making sure that they were both buckled in.

"Turn left, make a right at Lance Lane, and take another right on Southbend Road." Emily responded, checking to make sure they were going in the correct direction.

Once they arrived, Dr. Cloud gave Emily a questioning look. They were on the edge of a forest.

Noticing this, she reassured her by saying, "Trust me on this. Thanks for the ride!" She then got out of the car and started her long trek through the woods.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Emily reached her destination. It was a small cottage built out of scrap wood and metal. When the twins had been literally thrown out of the house, they had found a clearing and built the house for some shelter. However, they had been found by a patrolling sheriff and were brought back home before they could finish. Ever since then, they've had it ready for use, just in case.

_ Well, I'm glad we did, otherwise, I would be in quite the pickle right_ _now, _she thought to herself. The house was filled with an odd assortment of necessities. A small makeshift table and cushion sat against the back wall, with a fireplace built beside it, and a small jumble of cooking utensils was in front of it. An overhanging bed was chained from the ceiling, and there was a shovel propped next to the door, for bathroom usage. All in all, Emily was proud of herself for at least building the small shack. She could stay here for a week or so before figuring out what to do next.

When she looked out the window, she saw the sun setting, and proceeded to climb into bed. As she lied there, she hoped that Harry would be ok, and that they would see each other soon.

Oh, if only Emily knew what dangers lay ahead for her, and eleven other children as well...

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me just say, I'm so pleased with all the support I've been getting so far (I've had 83 visitors)! People from all over the world have read this, and I would love to know what you think! On a side note, I won't be posting for a couple of days, I have back to back parties I'm attending this weekend. However, if you want me to update sooner, REVIEW!**

**daddy-o: I'm glad you like it so much! I plan to continue this story for quite some time.**

**grwat11: I've always wanted to write a story like this, and I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Man

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Man

**Disclaimer: It's only been four chapters, but I know you know how this goes. I'm not J. K. Rowling nor Marvel. I think I've made that quite clear.**

* * *

This time, Emily was pleasantly awoken to sunlight streaming through the double paned glass. She hesitantly sat up, stretching her aching muscles. She then proceeded to get dressed, slipping on a maroon shirt and denim pants about three times her size, as well as some green sneakers that were falling apart at the seams.

Heading outside, she gathered up some wild raspberries for breakfast. As her shirt quickly filled up, she quietly hummed to herself. Oh, how she wished she had her violin right now. To play with no one but herself and her thoughts. The light music to calm her down and-

Suddenly, Emily's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise coming from her right. Turning abruptly, she walked up the the thicket of bushes. Pulling them aside, she found no one, but still felt their presence. Turning back to collect the berries, she scraped her right arm on a particularly long thorn. Stemming the flow with a bit of her now ripped shirt, she tried to focus her thoughts back on her violin. However, they refused to yield, and stayed on the prospect of someone watching her.

Walking back to the shack, she though she heard footsteps that mimicked hers. Stopping, she stooped down and pretended to pick up some stray berries. The footsteps stopped, but hastily, as if they hadn't noticed she had bent down. She then got back up, and continued up the path, acting oblivious to her stalker.

A few minutes later, she gained site of her temporary home. Stepping inside, she set the berries on the counter and proceded to mash them up into a paste like substance. It wasn't much, but Emily had dealt with less.

As she ate, the rustling of the bushes sounding forced, doing nothing to ease her nerves. As she polished off the last of her food, she looked out the window and saw footprints leading from a bush down the path she had taken to get there. Curious, she went back outside to follow them, ignoring the feeling that this would not end well.

The footsteps twisted all over the place. They lead off the path, only to rejoin it yet again. It seemed as if, however, that they belonged to someone whom was trying to throw someone else off their scent. After what felt like hours, the mysterious steps ended at the base of a large oak tree. Emily circled it several times, trying to see if the steps resumed, but they didn't.

"Well done, Ms. Potter," a voice said from behind Emily. It was deep, so it obviously belonged to a male. He said it in a proud tone, as if congradulating his own daughter. She turned around and was met with a sight that was quite strange to her. The man was quite tall, with shoulder length blonde hair. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, staying a cold, forbidding grey colour. He was decked out in a long black cloak, his shirt and pants a simliar shade. In his right hand resided a cane with a silver snake head on top.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, sounding far braver than she felt.

The man contemplated her question, before answering, "Someone who needs you to come along quietly." He beckoned her to come to him, but she stayed rooted to her spot.

"And I should go with you because..." she broke off, allowing him to fill in the blank.

"I need your help," he said simply, as if talking to a three-year-old. He started circling her, like a lion circling its prey, to make sure she didn't escape.

"Sure, because full grown men ask eight-year-old girls for help all the time," Emily stated in a mocking tone, throwing her arms up in the air. She then folded them in front of her, obviously not convinced with his answer.

"Oh, I think you will want to come," he said, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Maybe I don't," she replied, shrugging her shoulders and standing defiantly, appearing to be unintimidated by him.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he warned, tilting his head in her direction. "Think about it."

"Ok!" she agreed, gazing into space as if weighing her options. "No," she said, turning back to him, meeting his cruel gaze.

"I'll make you," he responded menacingly, before turning on his heel and striding deeper into the wood.

Emily stayed in her spot for a few more seconds before backing up slowly. The man did not slow his pace, however, but quickened his steps. Deciding that the coast was clear, she turned around and bolted down the path.

As trees and bushes wizzed past her head, she heard a yell of frustration, and then a voice shouting "Don't just stand there! Go after her! Bring her here no matter the cost, just make sure she's alive!"

A series of loud footsteps gradualy came closer. Trying not to be found, she ran off the path. Dodging tree branches and jumping over bushes, she came to a clearing with a small pond in the middle. Checking to make sure no one had seen her, she bent down to take a drink, as all the running had parched her throat.

After a good few minutes, Emily stood, taking in her surroundings. She paced to edge of the pond, trying to figure out a way back to her dwelling.

Deciding just to walk around and look for landmarks, she turned and entered a thicket of trees that looked familiar.

Finally, she found the road. It was riddled with footprints, all headed in one direction. There was no sound, however, so all was fine, for now.

As she slowly walked on, she wondered what the man had meant when he said he needed her help. It had to be something important. If he needed just anybody, he wouldn't have sounded so desperate when she left. Obviously, there was something special about her that set her apart from other children.

Suddenly, a burst of red light flew past Emily's head, narrowly missing her by a few centimeters. Then another came as well, from the same source. As she ran up the path, loud footsteps followed her. More jets of sinister light greeted her as well, varying in colour.

When she took a left at an intersection, a small group of people blocked her path, the blonde man among them. Turning around to escape, she was greeted by a woman with frizzy black hair shrouding parts of her face. Her black eyes were clouded with hatred and slight hysteria. Looking at her hand, Emily noticed a slightly bent stick, with an intrequite design carved into the hilt.

Raising her hand, the woman whispered something to it, and another red light issued from the tip. That was the last thing Emily remembered before falling down, down, down...

* * *

**Let me just say that I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I was so busy with exams and homework that I couldn't post. For now, I'm going to try and update more often, but I can't make any promises. I actually had this written, I was just too lazy to post it.**

**Also, in the last chapter, I wrote that Emily didn't know what lay ahead for her and eleven other children. I'm going to change that to six other children, because seven is a powerful magical number (and it will fit my story better).**

**grwat11: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I've finally updated, and I plan to continue this story for a good while.**

**Hannahdoodle100: Thank you for pointing that out, but I'm just going to keep it that way. I hope that doesn't bother you too much!**

**kyubbi lover 98: Well, I hope this satisfies you for the time being. I'm going to try and update every Thursday from now on.****  
**

**LightLessStar: Good, I'm happy to know that this story intregues you. Hopefully my long hiatus hasn't caused you to lose interest.**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed, ****favorites, or followed me! Your support keeps me going!**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD**


	5. Meeting The Crew

Chapter 4: Meeting The Crew

**Disclaimer: Really? I have too do it AGAIN? Well, I'm not Marvel or J. K. Rowling, so that means I don't own this. However, that would be REALLY cool!**

* * *

The next two weeks flew by in a blur for Emily. When she woke up, she found herself in a small, dark cell. It had to be at least six feet tall, and seven feet wide. There was a small window on the wall opposite the cell door. It let in filtered light, casting disfigured shadows onto floor. Emily, however, couldn't see out of it, as it was a good few inches out of her reach.

The bars on the entrance to her prison were quite close together, and there was a gap at the bottom to let in food along with a meager cup of water. A small tray would float into the room, then quiver a bit, before falling onto the floor with a clatter. Emily would reach underneath and drag the tray in and try to make her rations last. It always came at sunrise and sunset. Usually it comprised of a few crackers, an orange the size of her fist, and a chipped cup of water.

Once she got in the swing of things, Emily paced the perimeter of her cell. She had only the sound of her pants, swishing against each other for company, along with the drip, drip, drip of a nearby pipe, and the squishing sound her shoes made against the dirty floor.

After being accustomed to these sounds, it took Emily by surprise to see the frizzy black haired lady come by a fortnight after her capture. As she opened the door with a loud creak, she grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her to another room.

Throwing her to the floor, she walked to the doorway, before turning around.

"Don't try anything," she said in a deadly whisper. Then she waved her stick and the door swung shut, locking Emily in, again.

Turning around, she scanned the room. The walls were a soft, peach color, and the floor was a boring gray, but that might have been because of all the accumulating dust that sat there. Every time she moved, large clouds of it would rise up, before settling in a new spot. There was nothing at first, but suddenly, a piece of paper came floating down before falling in a particularly dusty spot.

Scooping it up, Emily noticed that it bore only six words.

_The worst has yet to come._

A chill ran down her spine. _'What could be worse than this?'_ she wondered.

She had a long time to contemplate what would happen. As there was no window in the room, she couldn't tell the time. After what felt like days, but probably was only hours, the door opened. The lady was back.

This time was no different from when she was brought there. As she was pulled to her feet, the woman pointed the stick at her and hissed, "This way, or else."

The only reason she complied was because of Harry. If she was gone, he would hate himself for not doing anything to prevent whatever might have happened. Otherwise, she would have taken whatever the lady, she dubbed Gothella, had thrown at her.

Walking down a hall, she noticed that there was a creepy air around the place. Torches bearing blue flames danced in their sconces. The walls were painted black, and the doors were a gravestone gray. They took many turns. Left, right, right, middle fork, left, right fork. There were too many to count. Finally, they arrived at their destination. The door was a pale white, with a silver doorknob. It bore no resemblance of use, unlike its companions, which had scratch marks from some unknown source.

Gothella poked her in the back with her stick, urging her forward. Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was that there were swords of many lengths and sizes. From the ceiling hung large chains and ropes with splitting ends. A mirror ran along the far end of the room, and Emily had felt that she was being watched from where she stood.

Walking past, the dark haired lady chose a sword, before beckoning Emily to pick one as well. Bowing to her, she did the same. Suddenly, Gothella leaped forward, trying to stab her arm. She side stepped the swipe, before trying to copy the lady's movements.

As their battle went on, she wondered what on earth she was supposed to do, as the lady hadn't uttered a word since taking her out of the dust infested room.

After a few more thrusts and blocks, the lady turned to put away the sword. Emily moved to do the same, but suddenly, the black haired woman swung around and made a cut in her left shoulder. The sting left behind rendered her unguarded, so she swiped again and the blade made contact with her forehead. After falling to floor from the force, Emily closed her eyes. She heard the door close, open again, and then someone lifting her onto a stretcher.

Then everything went black as she ruefully thought, '_How many times am I going to fall unconscious?'._

* * *

Waking up, Emily felt a damp cloth being tenderly pressed to her forehead. It felt good, so she did nothing to stop the person whom was doing so.

After several minutes, her eyes fluttered open. The person healing her appeared to be a young girl, not much older than Emily herself. She had long blonde hair that went to her mid back and baby blue eyes that crinkled as she smiled down at her.

She lifted up Emily's hand, pulling her into a sitting position. She turned around and brought a tray of food back that had been residing on one of the counters behind her.

Looking around, she had a good look at her surroundings. There was a cream coloured door that lead to who knows where, and a row of light pink counters lined the wall to Emily's right. The opposing wall had some medical equipment, but it was nowhere near the condition of the supplies at the hospital. The heart monitor had peeling paint, the nutrient bags had a few holes, and the bandages had worn out pink spots, from previous use. She shuddered at one horrifyingly red one that looked like it had covered a severely bad bite mark.

Looking back, the girl had now taken to busying herself around the room, wiping the counters clean and smoothing out the sheets on Emily's bed. Noticing her gaze, she stared for a moment back, before shaking her head.

"Oh, dear me, where are my manners? My name is Claire Lupin." She extended her hand to her, which Emily took tenderly before giving her hand a quick shake.

"Emily Potter," she replied smiling slightly, taken abruptly by surprise her kindness. She expected Claire to be at least the littlest bit annoyed at her state, but she took it in stride.

"I hope you're feeling better. I haven't had that much experience with cuts, but this'll do for now."

"Oh no, I feel better. Quite fine, actually," now noticing the bandages that had been wrapped around her shoulder and head.

"Well, alright, but I want you to at least spend the night. Then you can meet the others tomorrow."

"There are other kids here too?"

"Oh yes. Seven of us, including you and me. They'll be pleased to see a new face. Bella has been going on and on about how boring it is to be the only 'cool' girl around," emphasizing on the word cool. She looked slightly exasperated, but smiled none the less.

"Alright," she agreed grudgingly. Her curiosity peaked at the news of other kids to meet, and this 'Bella' character.

Turning off the lights, Emily could barely make out Claire's face. "Goodnight," she whispered, before leaving the room.

"Goodnight," Emily yawned to the darkness, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Emily being hassled as Claire changed her bandages one last time. Giving her a once over, she finally agreed to let her out. "Don't do anything to injure yourself more!" she had warned.

Walking out, Claire led her through the door. She was met with quite the sight. The ceiling appeared to be thirty feet high. She couldn't see to the other end of the from because lots of equipment and furniture blocked her view. To her left sat a small archery range, and to the right of it, a rack filled with weapons of all sorts.

Walking on, she saw a few more counters, not unlike the ones in the makeshift hospital room, but a stainless steel colour. On them resided some tools and half finished projects. There was some gymnastics equipment, and a black leather couch. She could barely make out a few heads that popped out on top.

Looking up, Emily noticed one lone window, with a raven haired girl sitting on the ledge. She was turned away, looking out at something in the distance.

Claire cleared her throat, making the kids on the couch and the girl by the window jump in surprise. Another flash of black, and Emily was enveloped in the arms of another girl. She pulled back, allowing them both to get a good look at the other.

She had black hair that fell to her waist, hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a grin to match. This must have been Bella.

"Nice to meet you!" She cried, shaking her arm vigorously. "I'm Bella Black!"

So she had been right. Before she could tell Bella her name, she rounded on Claire.

"You never told me the new kid was a girl!" She cried, waving an accusing finger at her. Turning back, she apologized, saying, "Sorry, Claire isn't the most talkative. You must have been awfully bored in there."

"Oh no, she was quite delightful, actually," she replied, smiling at Claire, whom was bashfully smiling at the praise.

"Well, you must meet the crew. That," she said, pointing to a black boy with brown hair and eyes, "is Dean Thomas."

"Pleasure," he said, giving Emily a wave from the couch.

"The guy next to him is Seamus Finnigan," she gestured to the said boy. His sandy brown hair shifting as he he turned around after being addressed, giving Emily a nod and a smile that reached his blue eyes.

"The guy on the floor is Neville Longbottom." He turned around too and went up to shake her hand. His brown hair covered how rounded face. He toothily grinned at her, his brown eyes dancing.

"And the girl on the ledge is Tristian Riddle," Bella finished, waving her hand up at the girl, "and that's all we know about her."

* * *

**Hello everybody! As promised, I updated again! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer so I could fit more details in.**

**So, you've met everyone. Thoughts? I felt that the three other boys didn't get much screen time, so I figured that I could write about what they did _behind the scenes._**

**Anyways, review time!**

**EternityDragon2610: I'm not really sure. Maybe the story will, maybe it won't. I'm still deciding.**

**grwat11: Thanks! It's nice to have a constant reviewer that keeps up with the story.**

**Comments are ****encouraged! If I get 10 more reviews I'll make the next chapter just a long.**

**-HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond out XD**


End file.
